


I’ll Let You Call Me Yours Tonight

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Lydia, Kidnapped Stiles, Psychological Torture, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the assassins, dead pool list, and pregnancy Lydia does her best to get back to her normal routine. But just when she thinks things can’t get any worse, rumors of her pregnancy start spreading around the school. And if that isn’t bad enough, Parrish has some information about her grandmother that might change everything. Meanwhile one moment threatens to change Stiles’ life forever, taking away two of the most important people, his unborn baby and the mother of his child. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Let You Call Me Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Request: ******Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted. (Original Prompt that started the series)  
>  **Side Note:** When reading the last scene of this chapter you should totally listen to 'Sleeping Alone' by Lykke Li if you can.  <3

Lydia pulled open one of the double doors and stepped into the school hallway, purse slung over her shoulder, textbook in hand. It was later than she usually got to school, but she’d had a terrible case of morning sickness that morning and actually contemplated not coming into school at all. But with everything going on Lydia knew making sure she stayed on top of things at school was important.

She let out a soft sigh, her queen bee mask in place as she made her way down the hallway head held high despite the fact that her back was killing her, her fingers were mildly swollen and the queasy feeling was back with a vengeance. Being pregnant wasn’t fun especially when she didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. Not that any of them had time for that at the moment anyway, especially after Scott and Kira’s latest theory a couple of weeks ago about her grandmother.

Lydia had gone to her grandmother’s lakehouse over the weekend and spent the entire time going through everything she could find, which not surprisingly wasn’t much. The information she did have was part of a dead pool list that her grandmother apparently wrote. She hadn’t been able to figure out what the list meant or who the people were, so she’d sent the list to Deputy Parrish yesterday and was hoping to hear back from him soon.

Lydia was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t see how people were following her with their eyes watching her movements. She got to her locker and reached up twirling the dial, finally feeling the heavy weight of people’s gazes on her. She glanced over her shoulder briefly and spotted people looking away quickly and whispering to their friends. Her chest tightened and she tensed slightly as she turned back to her locker.

Her gaze darted down briefly glancing at the Skirt and sweater she wore. The skirt was tight, she almost hadn’t been able to zip it all the way up, and the sweater was on the bulkier side for a reason. She wasn’t showing a lot, but if she wore some of the form fitting dresses she usually wore, people would definitely be able to tell she was pregnant with the small swell of her stomach that was starting to form. Lydia shook the thoughts aside and slid the dial to the last number before pulling her locker open.

She was in the process of switching out her books when she caught sight of Emily something or other, a junior who was dating one of the lacrosse players. Lydia arched an eyebrow sparing a brief glance in the girl’s direction. “Can I help you with something Emily?” She asked keeping her tone bored and trying to push aside the anxiety that was starting to build inside of her.

Emily tilted her head to the side and sent Lydia an innocent smile while resting a hand over her purse, “Hey Lydia, how are you hun I just heard the news?” She said turning her tone sympathetic as she glanced at the other girl.

Lydia turned away from her locker and faced Emily arching an eyebrow in the other girl’s direction. “I’m sorry, come again?” She inquired trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone as people started glancing in their direction. Her attention was so focused on the brunette that she didn’t spot Stiles and Malia making their way down the hallway a few feet away.

“Oh, the pregnancy of course,” she said her voice not exactly low, “I mean that’s the rumor anyway. Is it true? Are you pregnant?” Emily asked her face holding concern, but the look in her eyes was calculated and filled with humor.

Lydia’s chest tightened and her jaw clenched, but her expression stayed the same as she slammed her locker door shut, the sound echoing in the hallway. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” She replied attempting to walk around the other girl, but she stepped in her way. Lydia’s gaze narrowed.

“We’re just concerned hun, how terrible would that be? You’re so smart and it would just be a big old waste.” She said with a flourish of her hand.

Lydia’s heart clenched. She honestly hadn’t even thought about school and college—Okay maybe she _had_ and decided to ignore it for the moment until they dealt with the people trying to kill them. “It would probably be just as terrible if I told everyone here what happened last year with you and Greenberg,” She offered with a smirk. She saw Emily’s eyes widen and figured that would be the end of it so she started to walk away. But apparently she’d been wrong.

Emily whirled around, “Well I guess it would be good if the rumor wasn’t true, I mean, with your track record would you even know who the father is?” She called out stopping everyone in the hallway in their tracks. No one ever talked to _Lydia Martin_ like that.

Lydia was furious, but behind the fury, was pain. She was hurt and embarrassed and she hated herself for caring what other people thought so much. She steeled herself, turned around and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could another voice sounded from behind her.

“Well that’s a really shitty thing to say Emily,” Stiles replied doing his best to keep his temper in check. He’d been walking towards his locker with Malia when he heard the other girl’s words. He didn’t know what gave her the right to talk to Lydia like that, but he wasn’t having it. He paused beside Lydia catching her gaze briefly when she turned to face him, surprise coloring her features.

Emily arched an eyebrow, “Please, we all know it’s true and of course you’d come to her defense,” she snorted with an eye roll before shooting a grin at her friends off to the side, but they didn’t grin back.

Lydia once again glared at the girl, “Leave Stiles alone,” she snapped annoyed that the girl now had her sights set on him for no reason.

Stiles chest warmed at Lydia’s words. Things had been a bit rough between them the past couple of weeks, ever since they’d told their parents about the baby. While his father was more accepting of the situation, Lydia and her mother hadn’t talked since the day she stormed out, something Stiles only knew because of Scott.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. Stiles shifted closer to Lydia, pressing his hand to the small of her back and shook his head. “Let her say whatever she wants. Her opinion doesn’t matter. All she’s doing right now is showing everyone here how petty and immature she is.” He stated. “But I will say this,” he glared at Emily, “If you come at Lydia with any of your bullshit again you’re going to have me to deal with and I won’t be so nice with the information I know.” He told her deadly serious, his voice taking on a low dangerous tone.

Lydia watched Emily swallow hard at Stiles’ words. She knew people were going to find out and since it seemed like somehow the news had already gotten around she might as well make it her own. She held her head high and smirked standing tall beside Stiles. “Oh, and as for your question, yes, I am pregnant,” she cocked her head to the side, “with Stiles’ baby. And you know what, I’m still going to graduate with honors, most likely be valedictorian and have my pick of Ivy League colleges.” She responded.

“A baby doesn’t take away my potential, it adds to the layer of challenges I’ve faced and overcome to get where I want to be, which by the way if you’re wondering is still going to be several ions ahead of _you_.”

Stiles chuckled as did a few other people in the hallway. Lydia hadn’t been that bitchy in a long time, but Emily had deserved it. No one insulted the mother of his blueberry and got away with it. He slung an easy arm around Lydia’s shoulders, “That’s true and you better be nicer because someday our kid,” he dropped his free hand briefly to Lydia’s stomach, “Is going to rule the world or at the very least be your boss. So you might want to start accruing points now.” He offered trying to bite back another laugh.

Lydia sent a sideways glance at Stiles a grin tugging at her lips. This was the first time in a long time she’d felt like he was on her side and it was a welcome relief because honestly ever since her visit to Allison’s grave she’d been feeling like she was going to break down despite the fact that they didn’t have time for that sort of thing. But maybe…maybe she wasn’t as alone as she thought. Stiles’ voice tugged her from her thoughts.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, we need to get to class. But feel free to stand here and ruminate on the fact that you have nothing better to do with you time than to tear down a pregnant genius in an attempt to embarrass her in front of her peers.” He said sarcasm thick in his voice as he pointed at her and winked before leading Lydia away from the crowd of people nodding at Malia on the way knowing she’d understand that he needed to be with Lydia right now.

Stiles kept walking until they turned the corner. When he spotted a clear classroom he guided Lydia inside and shut the door behind them finally dropping his arm from her shoulders and leaning his back against the closed door. He let out a heavy breath, “So…that happened.” He said glancing up and studying Lydia’s face trying to get a read on her mood.

Lydia was silent for a second before nodding, “Yeah, it did,” she responded softly. “I’m sorry I just blurted it out like that I—I just lost it, but I know it wasn’t fair to mention you. I guess I just hate how everyone sees me as some kind of…” Lydia bit the word back and shrugged as she dropped her bag on the desk and sat on the edge.

Stiles frowned and pushed himself forward closing the distance between them. He hesitated before cupping her cheek gently and waiting for her to look at him. “Lydia, no body looks at you that way. Emily is an idiot and she was trying to start something because of the way you used to act around her. Everyone in this school respects you and I bet you after this, they’ll respect you even more. Being pregnant,” he paused trying to find the right words, “it isn’t going to stop you from getting what you want Lyds,” he tone was soft as he spoke. “I don’t think anything could stop you. You’re a force of nature.” He told her honestly.

Lydia’s expression softened, her eyes growing slightly moist at his words. “That might actually be the nicest thing you’ve said to me in a long time.” She replied her voice quiet as her heartbeat picked up speed.

Guilt tightened in Stiles’ chest and he nodded solemnly as he dropped his hand from her face. “You’re right and I’m sorry about that. I know that and I know I haven’t really been as involved in things as I should be, but like I said before I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He told her.

Lydia sent him a hesitant smile, “I think I’m finally starting to see that.” She admitted holding his gaze. She missed being able to talk to Stiles more than she cared to admit. Maybe it was time to realize that if friendship was all she could have from him, then it was time to start rebuilding that, as long as he put the effort into it too. Lydia opened her mouth to thank him for what he’d done when a sharp ringing came from her purse. She turned her head and reached inside her bag rummaging around until her hand closed around her phone.

“Sorry,” she said sending Stiles an apologetic look as she swiped her finger across the screen and answered the phone, “Hello?”

Jordan shifted in his seat straightening up a bit when he heard Lydia’s voice. “Lydia, hi, it’s Deputy Parrish. Do you have a minute for me?” He asked as he glanced at the computer screen clicking the mouse to open the window he was looking for.

Lydia stood up quickly and nodded even though he couldn’t see her. “Yeah, were you able to identify the people on the list I gave you?” She asked glancing over at Stiles who had an inquisitive expression on his face. She held up a finger as she started pacing.

“Yes ma’am. It turns out that every single one of the people mentioned on the list were patients at Eichen House and not only that but,” he hesitated, “they all committed suicide at one point or another.”

Lydia froze her head darting up as her gaze met Stiles. “All of them were patients at Eichen House? Is there any more information?” She asked with a frown.

Jordan leaned back in his seat, “Well, their records were sealed by the people at Eichen House, but I’m working on getting the death certificates for each person, it’s gonna take me some time though.”

Lydia frowned they didn’t have time. “Okay, no problem. Thanks again Deputy and when you get the certificates in please call me.”

Jordan nodded, “Will do.”

Lydia said her goodbyes and disconnected the call. Stiles was still watching her and she sighed, “Go ahead, ask. You know you want to ask.”

Stiles reached up and scratched the back of his neck, “What was that all about?” And since when did she talk to Deputy Parrish on the phone?

“I went through my grandmother’s lakehouse the other day and found a whole bunch of the same kind of writing that the dead pool was written in and a list of names. So I stopped by the station yesterday and gave the list to Deputy Parrish so he could figure out who the people were.” She explained.

“Turns out they were all patients at Eichen House who committed suicide,” she frowned and shook her head as she started pacing again, “but I feel like there’s more to it than that. Deputy Parrish says the files are sealed, but I bet they’re still in the file room at Eichen House.” She said pausing in front of Stiles with her eyebrows arched.

Stiles stared at Lydia dumbfounded. “Please tell me you aren’t suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

Lydia smiled, “Of course I am. We go into Eichen House and find the files ourselves. Easy.” She stated with a wave of her hand.

Stiles was silent for a minute before shaking his head. “Lydia, you’re sixteen weeks _pregnant_. And you want to break into Eichen House, a place might I add that neither of us have fond memories of, and put yourself in the crosshairs of whoever the benefactor is just to get information? Are you crazy?” He asked eyes wide. If she thought he was just going to let her and the blueberry jump into dangerous situations she was clearly losing that genius mind of hers.

Lydia glared at him. “Being pregnant doesn’t make me incapable Stiles and this is important. I need to know. I _need_ to know what happened and if she’s still alive and somehow doing this. Don’t you understand? _I’m_ on that list Stiles,” she pressed a hand against her stomach, “Every day that goes by that we aren’t figuring this out is another day we’re in danger. If I don’t do everything I can to help—everything I can to protect our baby how can I possibly call myself a good mother?” She asked worked up.

Stiles let out a breath and stepped forward hold his hands palms up in a calming gesture as he spoke quietly, “And if I let you run head first into danger without a plan, what kind of father would I be?” He asked trying to reason with her. “I know you want to be involved, but you aren’t just thinking for you Lydia, everything you do the blueberry does. And I _need_ you two to stay safe.”

Lydia pursed her lips, “We need this information Stiles.”

He shook his head, “Not that bad. I’ll talk to Scott and we’ll work something out, but I don’t want you involved in this.” Stiles told her.

Lydia glared at him, her earlier feelings of forgiveness now trampled by the animosity she was currently feeling. She turned around, dropped her phone into her bag and then pulled it onto her shoulder as she once again faced Stiles arms crossed over her chest. “Just because I’m having your baby it doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do.” Lydia watched Stiles open his mouth, but she cut him off before he could say anything.

“You used to trust me, trust my opinion and my feelings. But now…Look just forget I said anything. I need to go to class. I’ll see you later.” She said storming around him and towards the classroom door.

“Lydia, Lydia wait,” he called out, but the door was already slamming shut behind her. Stiles winced at the loud noise and then sighed. Well, that hadn’t gone well at all. He shook his head, was he ever going to get anything right when it came to Lydia? Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and then stepped forward moving out of the classroom and heading to class, trying to forget the way his heart had clenched at her words.

 

______

 

Lydia sat on Derek’s couch a bag of chips in hand as she watched him put away yet another book and sighed. She’d been at the loft for the last thirty minutes, had gone through two slices of pizza, half a taco and was now happily devouring barbeque chips. She pulled one out of the bag as she spoke, “You’re stalling, _why_ are you stalling?” She asked while popping the chip into her mouth and chewing. It was late afternoon and after spending the whole day avoiding Stiles she thought visiting Derek might be a nice idea. Okay _fine_ , maybe that wasn’t entirely true.

Lydia had come to ask Derek to go with her to Eichen House to check out the file room since Stiles wanted nothing to do with things or rather didn’t want her to snoop around even though that’s what they did best. It had taken a while to convince Derek to go with her, but he’d finally said yes. He’d wanted to wait until it got dark before heading out, which Lydia was fine with. It was starting to get late though and something seemed to be keeping the wolf firmly in place and it wasn’t organizing his damn bookshelf. “Derek!” She said his name sharply.

Derek winced before sighing and turning to face her. “Could you please stop yelling, I’m not deaf and sound in here echoes.” He replied while walking away from the bookshelf and back towards the middle of the room where she was sitting on his couch once again eating. Honestly he was glad to see it considering she barely ate and that wasn’t good.

“Well, what are we waiting for? I told you we should leave now so we can get there before it gets dark and figure out the layout of the place. I came to you because I thought you’d help me,” Lydia said before reaching for another chip. “Look if you don’t want to its fine I’ll just go myself.” She told him.

Derek frowned and shook his head, “You’re not going anywhere alone and we’re waiting until you finish eating,” he offered even though it was a lie. He was waiting on Stiles. He’d texted the teenager while heating up leftover pizza for Lydia and he wasn’t the least bit sorry about it. If she wanted to go traipsing around doing dangerous things then Stiles needed to know. Derek knew she’d be pissed, but her safety and the baby’s safety were his priority.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. “There’s something you’re not telling me,” she said seconds before a sharp knock sounded on the loft door. She glanced over at the door and then back at Derek and she blinked sending him an incredulous look coloring her features. “Tell me you didn’t call him,” she said tossing the bag on the table.

Derek sent her a look and started walking towards the door to let Stiles in. “Of course I called him Lydia, Stiles has a right to be involved and if you weren’t having such a bad day and being irrational you’d agree.” He pointed out.

Lydia stood up, let out a frustrated growl and reached down picking up the small book on the edge of the table and throwing it across the room at Derek, “Irrational? I’ll give you irrational, you’re supposed to be my friend, traitor!” she snapped.

Derek whirled around just in time to catch the book before sending her a reprimanding look as he used his free hand to reach for the door and slide it open, “I _am_ your friend Lydia, which is why I called Stiles.” He said glaring at the boy in question. “It took you long enough,” he said gruffly.

Stiles was irritated. He couldn’t believe Lydia had been planning to go without him to Eichen House. “Yeah well I was in the middle of something when you called,” he replied pushing passed Derek walking to the few steps and into the loft.

“Let me guess, you were with your girlfriend,” Lydia called out arms already crossed defensively over her chest as she stared at Stiles.

Stiles pursed his lips to stop himself from commenting on her accusation. He shook his head, “I’m not doing this with you. I’m not going to fight or let you goad me into an argument. You want to do this? You want to go figure out what’s going on and get those files? Then come with me because I have a plan.” He told her, his grip tightening on his keys.

Lydia hesitated dropping her hands to her sides as she watched him for a minute. “You’re going to come with me?” She asked some of the anger draining from her voice.

Stiles grunted, “Are you going to find a way to go even if I don’t go?” He asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Lydia admitted not seeing a reason to lie about it.

Stiles cocked his head to the side, “Well then,” he motioned towards the loft door. “Grab your stuff and let’s go.” He told her.

Lydia stayed where she was for a minute before grabbing her bag and heading for the door glancing briefly at Derek and the book he was holding. She cleared her throat, “Sorry about that.” She told him before walking up the steps. “Let’s go Stiles.”

Stiles sighed his gaze shifting to Derek as he nodded, “Thanks,” he said quietly before heading for the loft door grateful that Derek had called him to let him know what was going on. He should have known Lydia would do what she wanted either way, she always did it was actually one of the things he liked most about the strawberry blonde.

 

______

 

It didn’t take them long to get to Eichen House, but Lydia was silent the whole way there even after Stiles explained his plan to her. She had to admit, it was probably the best plan they were going to come up with on such short notice. Lydia felt the jeep come to a stop and when she glanced up Stiles was turning off the jeep. She hesitated before biting her bottom lip and breaking the silence in the jeep. “I’m sorry I was going to come without you.” She said finally.

Stiles looked up as he pocketed his keys watching Lydia quietly for a minute. He shook his head, “No, I’m sorry. I overreacted. I know you’re not trying to put yourself or the blueberry in danger. I know we’re in danger basically all the time until we figure out who the benefactor is. I just--” Stiles paused and ran a hand through his hair before meeting Lydia’s gaze again. “I worry about you and--” he motioned to her stomach. “I don’t want anything to happen to either of you.” He admitted.

Lydia’s chest tightened at the admission and she reached out hesitantly and rested a hand on Stiles’ arm. “I know you don’t. I don’t either. I’m just as scared even though I don’t say it and that’s part of the reason I feel like this is so important. There’s something here Stiles I know it. I can _feel_ it.” She told him.

Stiles rested his hand over hers that was on his arm and swallowed hard. “I believe you,” he replied without hesitation. “It was never about not believing you.” He explained.

Lydia felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest at the feel of his hand against hers and she nodded. Her gaze shifted towards the building, “Are we ready or this?” She asked knowing neither of them liked the person they had to go see.

Stiles let out a heavy breath and nodded, “Yeah, let’s get this over with.” He responded, releasing her hand and pushing the car door open. He got out of the car and waited for Lydia to do the same. When she was once again beside him they made their way down the path, through the gates and into the large building. It didn’t take them long to find Brunski. He was sitting behind a desk scattered with papers on the same level as the records room. Stiles cleared his throat to get the older man’s attention.

Brunski glanced up and a hint of amusement crossed his features. “Well if it isn’t my favorite patient,” he smirked, “What can I do for you two? Come to finally pay your daddy’s bills?” He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Stiles’ jaw clenched and it took everything in him not to respond with a smartass comment. For the moment they needed Brunski. “No, we need some information from your records room…how much is it going to cost us to use the key?” He asked his tone all business.

Lydia stayed quiet beside Stiles her bag hanging from her shoulder.

Brunski glanced between the two before his eyes fell on Stiles again. “A thousand.” He stated with a grin.

Stiles’ eyebrows drew up and he held up a hand. “A thousand dollars…to use one little key to open up one little file room?” He asked, “Are you out of your mind?”

“When you get the keys, you make the price,” he said with a shrug, the grin still pulling at his lips.

He pursed his lips; maybe this wasn’t going to work after all, “You actually think we have that kind of money?” He asked.

Brunski shook his head, “I know you don’t. If you did daddy sheriff would’ve paid the bill by now,” he said slowly as if Stiles was an idiot. “No…that’s why I’m talking to her.” His eyes shifted to the redhead, his gaze trailing down her body briefly before going to her face again.

Lydia glanced between Stiles and Brunski and then sighed reaching into her bag and pulling out her wallet. She unzipped it and counted out a few bills. “I have five hundred,” she replied noting the happy grin on Brunski’s face and Stiles’ raised eyebrows.

She tossed the money on the desk as the music in the room stopped. She watched as Brunski turned around and opened the radio behind him pulling out a cassette tape and switching the sides. Lydia froze her gaze shifting over to Stiles at the same time his moved to hers. A strange feeling tugged at her, but she pushed it aside as she broke their gaze and looked back at Brunski.

The music started up again and Brunski grinned lifting the money off the table and smelling it. “Mmm,” he pushed himself out of the chair, “Follow me.” He said as he moved around the desk and towards the door leading the two teenagers out of the room.

Stiles rested his hand at the small of Lydia’s back as he led her out of the room and down the hallway his heart suddenly beating incredibly fast. Something didn’t feel quite right, but he kept walking. The sooner they got this over with and got what they needed, they could get the hell out of Eichen House for good.

Brunski paused at a doorway at the end of the hall. He flipped through a few keys on the ring before coming to the right one. He slit it into the hole, turned the knob and then pushed the door open letting Stiles and Lydia walk in. “Good?” He asked leaning against the open door as he watched them move further into the room.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder, his hand still at the small of Lydia’s back as he spoke, “Yeah, we can help ourselves.” He said eyeing Brunski for a minute before glancing at Lydia, “Lydia you got the list?” He asked holding out a hand.

She nodded and unzipped her purse again reaching inside to grab the paper with the names written on it. She’d kept the original and given Deputy Parrish a copy. Lydia handed the list to Stiles.

He took it and started unfolding it as he moved forward towards the rows of drawers, but when he unfolded the list he frowned. “Lydia why did you write another name on here?” He asked his chest tightening.

Lydia frowned confused as she glanced at Stiles’ back. “I didn’t write anything.”

He stared down at the list holding it in one hand and pointing, “This is your handwriting.” He told her.

“Why would I write another name?” She asked her brows drawing together, that didn’t even make sense. She hadn’t looked at the list since she made a copy for Deputy Parrish.

Stiles turned and walked over to her holding out the paper to show her, “Why would you write mine?” He asked.

Lydia took the paper confusion coloring her features as she looked over the names. Before Lydia could answer though, the silence in the room was broken by Brunski.

“It was the tapes, wasn’t it?” He asked his thumb pressing the button on the taser that he now held in his hand. He shifted forward pressing the button to juice it up and then jabbing it against Stiles’ chest and pushing the button.

Lydia’s eyes widened and a soft scream tore from her throat at the sight of Stiles’ body shaking and then dropping to the ground.

Brunski chuckled softly, cracked his neck and then glanced at her with a grin, “You’re turn sweetheart.”

Lydia back away still holding the paper, “Please,” she said but he was already shoving the taser against her and pushing the button, the volts going through her body, making her muscles tighten and spasm. The paper fell from her hands and seconds later her body was tumbling to the ground. The last thought Lydia had before everything went black was that this was all her fault and if anything happened to their baby she’d never forgive herself.

 

______

 

Stiles tugged at the cuffs binding him to the pole in the middle of the room. He ground his teeth together as he tugged hard pulling on the bindings with as much force as he could muster but nothing. He was an idiot. He should have listened to the feeling in the pit of his stomach and gotten Lydia out of there before they even came in the records room. But no, he’d been too intent on getting the information they needed and he’d let Brunski get the drop on him and worse on Lydia.

“Help us!” Lydia cried out as she too tugged at the cuffs binding her to the pole. “Somebody help us!” She cried again as she continued to struggle. She’d woken up a few minute ago, Stiles tied behind her. She couldn’t help the feat that curled in her stomach. She’d gotten them into this mess and now…they were all in danger. She’d put their baby in danger. Their blueberry wasn’t even born and already she was a horrible mother.

Stiles sighed frustration filling him at not being able to break himself free, “Lydia, there’s a lot of people screaming for help in a place like this,” he told her as his jaw clenched, “I don’t think anyone’s listening.”

She laid her head back and glanced up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes, her arms aching from being bound behind her. She swallowed hard and pushed the fear aside as much as she could so Stiles wouldn’t hear it in her voice, “Well, I’m open to better ideas.” She angled her head to the side despite the fact that she couldn’t see him, “But if you didn’t notice all of those suicides were murders.” She told him in a hushed voice.

Stiles’ brows drew together realization crossing his face, “That’s why she left you the message.”

Lydia took a deep breath, “She predicted her own death.” She said as the sound of the door squeaking drew her attention across the room. She felt the familiar stirrings of anxiety building in her chest. That had to be Brunski. God, they needed to find a way out of this. “She knew I’d be able to figure it out,” she whispered.

“Once you were able to predict your own.” Brunski said as he moved into the room carrying a radio. He watched them struggle and he smiled as he continued talking, “But they weren’t murders.” He walked over to Lydia and bent down to her level. “I am not some serial killer like Ted Bundy going around cutting up college girls.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Nah, you’re just an angel of death.” He snapped.

Brunski shifted away from Lydia and moved towards Stiles, getting in his face, “I don’t think you understand my level of commitment to my work here _Stiles_. There are people here who don’t simply need treatment, they need release. I helped them. I helped Lorraine.”

A small sound left Lydia’s throat as realization filled her. “You killed her.” She said her voice hard.

Brunski turned his head away from Stiles and glared at Lydia, “I helped her.” He moved again coming closer to Lydia getting in her face, “And now you can help me because there is something that’s always bothered me.” He said while grabbing a tape. He held it up to Lydia and tapped his finger against it.

Lydia glanced down at the tape her eyes watering when she saw the name on it. It was her grandmother’s name. Her stomach clenched as she watched him grab the tape player and put the tape in.

Stiles frowned at the sounds behind him, his hands working at the straps that bound him. He needed to get out of them so he could help Lydia. But then he heard the tape start playing and he froze.

Lydia heard the sound of her grandmother’s voice on the tape and tears sprung to her eyes. Oh god, he’d taped it…he’d taped her death. Lydia’s chest tightened and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her stomach clenched and her body shook slightly a tear slipping down her cheek. Brunski’s voice came on the tape and Lydia swallowed hard.

Stiles heard the silence stretch and his jaw clenched so tight it shook. He was going to kill Brunski. What kind of sick person did this? He struggled again as he turned his head to the side. “Lydia look at me…don’t listen.” He struggled to see her, but he couldn’t and it was killing him. “Okay don’t listen to it,” he whispered when he saw her head shift slightly out of the corner of his eye.

A small noise fell from her throat and Stiles heart clenched. “Just focus on my voice alright? You don’t listen to it. Block it out,” he told her needing her to focus on him, “Okay?” He asked, but she didn’t answer him.

Lydia titled her head back several more tears slipping down her cheeks. He killed her grandmother, he killed so many people and now they were next, she could feel it. She should have listened to Stiles she never should have come here. Lydia pressed her lips together as another tear slipped down her cheek.

“Lydia,” Stiles said her name a hint of panic in his voice and when she still didn’t answer he yanked his arms hard tugging at the cuffs and turned to face Brunski. “Hey turn it off!” He shouted, his voice echoing in the room.

Brunski leaned over and punched Stiles in the face the action finally breaking through Lydia’s daze as she jerked her body to the side and screamed, “Stiles!”

Brunski shifted back quickly and grabbed Lydia’s neck jerking her face up. “Then listen! Just listen,” he whispered against her skin.

A small sob left her throat and she closed her eyes for a second, tears once again slipping down her cheeks as Brunski continued talking holding her face in his hands.

“I need your help with this, Lydia,” he paused growing silent as the tape continued. “Here it is,” he squeezed her face tighter as he move closer to her; “This is the part I never understood…Listen.”

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut; his large hand hurting her face as she did what he said and listened.

_“Please don’t hurt her….”_

_“Don’t hurt who?”_

_“Ariel.”_

Stiles could feel the anger growing inside of him and the sound of Lydia crying was fueling it. Lorraine hadn’t predicted her death…she’d somehow predicted Lydia’s. God, just the thought made him feel violently ill. Lydia couldn’t die and not just because she was having his baby…Stiles wasn’t sure he could survive without Lydia.

Brunski stared at the redhead waiting, but she just looked away from him. He glared in her direction and then pushed himself up. He walked over towards the shelves and reached for a small first aid kit on the back of one of the higher shelves. “We get a lot of teenagers trying to break into our drug cabinets.”

He came back over and squatted between them place the kit on the floor and opening it as he continued talking. “Most of the time they don’t succeed. But you two,” he glanced between them with a grin, “Look pretty clever to me.” He told them as he took out a syringe and a small bottle.

Lydia’s eyes widened and she started struggling again jerking her body and pulling at her arms. They couldn’t die like this…she couldn’t let their _baby_ die like this. If they got out of this alive she’d never jump into the middle of things again, not until after she had their baby. She’d be better about things and take care of herself more…This couldn’t be happening.

Stiles heard Lydia struggling and he did the same thing using his body weight to yank his arms forward trying to release himself so he could help Lydia. He watched as Brunski filled the syringe and he prayed that he came to him first. Maybe that would give someone more time to find Lydia…to save her and their baby.

“I’ll admit Stiles, I don’t have any unusual talents,” he flicked his finger against the full syringe, “like Lydia, but somehow I just knew we were going to get a chance to do this again.” He said with a grin as he moved in on Stiles with the needle.

Stiles didn’t struggle, just stared Brunski down as he got closer. He could hear Lydia in the background mumbling, ‘no, no, no, no, no,’ but before anything happened Brunski switched courses in a flash and was grabbing Lydia. “NO!” Stiles yelled and when he heard her sharp gasp something inside of him broke. He closed his eyes and yelled a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body as he yanked at the straps holding him down. Seconds later he felt his body propelling forward as his bindings gave way. Stiles didn’t think. He couldn’t process anything except for the fact the Lydia and his baby were in danger.

He rushed Brunski knocking his body to the ground and away from Lydia. The older man grunted, but before anything could come out of his mouth Stiles was on top of him, gripping the top of his scrubs and lifting him slightly before slamming his head back down into the concrete. “You stay the hell away from her!  I’ll kill you!” He shouted, blind furry taking hold of him as he slammed his fist into Brunski’s face and then did it again and again, repeating the action until he heard someone shout his name.

“Stiles!”

Stiles glanced up and spotted Deputy Parrish, gun drawn staring at him with wide eyes. Stiles blinked, he glanced down at Brunski beneath him, his face bloodied and mangled as he chuckled, spitting blood out. Stiles stumbled back moving off of Brunski, his hands shaking, knuckles bloodied and bruised.

“I’ve got this,” Deputy Parrish said as he nodded towards Lydia, “Go help her.” He told the teenager as he moved closer to Brunski.

Stiles let out a shaky breathe as he shifted towards Lydia, “How’d you know,” he asked Deputy Parrish his voice hoarse.

“His name was on all the reports for each of the suicides. I came to talk to him and heard the screaming.” He explained training his gun on Brunski.

Stiles just nodded as he slowly moved over to Lydia swallowed hard at the needle that was sticking out of her neck. He reached forward and pulled it out carefully making sure not to depress the tip at all. He saw her wince and he tossed the needle aside before cupping her cheeks in both hands, “Are you okay?” He whispered, tears in his eyes.

Lydia opened her mouth, but all that came out was a short sob as the damn broke and tears streamed down her cheeks, her body shaking with the force of her crying.

Stiles swallowed hard his hands shaking as he reached behind Lydia and untied the straps before doing the same to her feet. He reached forward and gripped her body gently helping her up and pulling her into his arms. “Thank god you’re okay,” he whispered tightening his hold on her.

Lydia held Stiles just as tight. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you,” she responded, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the crying.

Stiles just ran his hand up and down her back shaking his head. “It’s not your fault, everything’s okay now. You’re okay, I’m okay,” he shifted back enough to see her face and then reached out and rested a hand against her stomach, “the Blueberry is okay,” he whispered, “We’re all okay.” He repeated to reassure Lydia as much as himself.

Lydia nodded and then glanced over Stiles’ shoulder at Brunski. “It was him,” she said her voice growing louder so the deputy could hear her. “He’s the benefactor. He killed all those people.”

Brunski just chuckled, “You think I’m the benefactor?” He asked shaking his head, “I’m not.” He stated as his hands were yanked behind his back and cuffed.

Lydia frowned, “But if you’re not the benefactor than who--” she didn’t get a chance to finish her words because she saw someone shift behind Deputy Parrish and then Brunski. Her eyes widened when she spotted Meredith looking a lot less crazy than usual and a lot more menacing.

“I am,” Meredith stated as she glanced around the room.

Stiles moved closer to Lydia, shifting his body partially in front of hers as he glanced at the deputy who had Brunski in custody and then at Meredith. He could see Deputy Parrish pulling out another pair of cuffs and he sighed. Tonight definitely hadn’t gone the way he planned, but at least they were all alive for the moment. Stiles wrapped an arm around Lydia and glanced at Parrish, “I need to take her to the hospital…can we go?” Stiles knew there would be questions and the police had to do their jobs, but right now the most important thing to him was Lydia.

Deputy Parrish glanced between the two teenagers before nodding, “Go on, I’ll bring them in, but make sure you come into the station tomorrow morning to give your statements.” He saw Stiles nod before slowly guiding a quiet Lydia out of the room. Deputy Parrish watched them disappear through the door before turning his attention back to the people in front of him and shaking his head. It was going to be a long night.

 

______

 

Lydia rested back against the semi reclined examination table in the small room as they waited for the doctor to come back in. She stared at the ceiling, her body aching slightly as the events of the night caught up with her. She was exhausted, but there was also a heavy pressure on her chest from everything she’d learned that night. Lydia still couldn’t believe that Brunski had killed her grandmother. The thought made her sick. She closed her eyes briefly and a few seconds later she felt Stiles’ hand curl around her own. Lydia opened her eyes and found him watching her. Her expression softened slightly as his thumb brushed against her hand.

“You okay?” He asked his voice soft. The nurse had taken Lydia’s vitals when she came in and did an entire workup including asking a bunch of questions before the doctor had come in. She’d checked Lydia out telling them everything seemed to be okay, but she wanted to get a clearer look of the baby. So, they were waiting for her to come back with the ultrasound machine and Stiles couldn’t help being anxious.

Lydia shook her head, “I don’t know,” she replied honestly. “Everything just…it’s all a lot.” She replied quietly glad that Stiles was there. She’d almost lost him tonight. The whole ordeal had scared the life out of her and right now all she really wanted was to be with Stiles.

Stiles nodded and squeezed her hand gently, “I know, everything is going to be okay now though.” He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips pressing a kiss there, the small action startling him and Lydia alike. Before he could say anything to her the door to the room was pushed open and the doctor came in with the ultrasound machine.

“Hey you two, okay we’ve got the machine. Ready to get this show on the road?” She asked good naturedly as she rolled it into the room and set it up beside the examination table.

Lydia nodded, “Yeah,” she said softly pulling her hand gently from Stiles’ grip and reaching for her sweater. She rolled it up and then pushed her skirt down a bit to reveal the slight swell of her stomach.

Stiles swallowed heavily when he saw the change in Lydia’s body and he couldn’t help the urge to reach out and press his hand against her stomach, but he held back at least for the moment.

The doctor came over to Lydia, smile on her face as she squirted some gel on her stomach, “It’s gonna be a little cold,” she told the teenager when she saw the girl inhale deeply. She took the transducer and slid it across Lydia’s stomach her gaze on the small screen off the side.

Lydia flexed the fingers of her free hand before reaching out to Stiles and threading their fingers together her gaze never leaving the monitor.

Stiles glanced down at their hands and his chest tightened. He swallowed hard and looked back up at the screen, a hint of awe making its way onto his face when he saw their baby on the screen.

A steady thumping sound filled the room and the doctor smiled. She turned the transponder, once against moving it around Lydia’s stomach carefully to switch the angle of the image a few times to make sure the baby wasn’t in any kind of distress or that the taser hadn’t clenched her muscles too hard doing damage to the fetus.

Lydia held her breath, moisture filling her gaze as she stared at their baby. This was real, this was something—no someone they made. A tiny person in there…and Lydia loved it already so much more than she’d ever loved anything.

The doctor’s voice broke through their thoughts, “Well it looks like everything is perfectly fine, your son is seems to be just as strong as his parents.” The doctor paused when she heard Lydia gasp and she turned concern on her face. “Are you alright? Is there pain?” She asked with a frown.

Lydia shook her head dumbly, “Did you—are we,” she paused unable to finish her sentence as her hand tightened on Stiles.

“We’re having a boy?” Stiles asked, his voice low full of emotion as he stared at the screen the image wavering slightly at the tears in his eyes.

The doctor glanced between them realization hitting her. “Oh, I’m so sorry; I thought you already knew the sex of the baby…did you not want to know?” She asked apologetically.

Lydia just shook her head, “No we didn’t but…It’s a boy,” she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek, “I-” Lydia’s throat tightened as emotion built in her chest. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Their baby—no their son was okay, healthy and strong and god they were having a son.

Stiles shifted towards her and wrapped an arm around her body pulling her against his side unable to look away from the monitor. “Can we have pictures?” He asked quietly as he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes with his free hand.

The doctor glanced between the two teenagers her heart warming at their reactions. “Of course, I’ll make a few copies. I’ll be right back.” She told them.

Stiles nodded his thanks as she got up and stepped out of the room. He was going to have a son. And in that moment Stiles realized something, something he was pretty sure he’d known all along, but had been pushing aside because he didn’t want to get hurt again. But he was done hiding. He loved Lydia Martin, he’d never stopped loving her and he never would. She was everything he’d always wanted and if it was the last thing he did, he’d get her to see that she wanted him too.

 

______

 

Michael frowned as he held open the door for Stiles and Lydia, his son holding the girl tight to his chest as he guiding her inside the house. The whole night had been a wreck. Brunski was in the hospital with a police detail, Meredith was at the station under lock and key and he was worried about his son, Lydia, and his grandchild. He closed the door behind them once they finally got inside and his chest tightened at how drained they both looked.

Stiles was sporting a heavy bruise near his eye and his knuckles were scraped and bandaged in some places. Lydia had bruising around her neck and wrists and it seemed like just keeping herself upright was a chore. Michael followed them into the kitchen and pressed his lips together, “How’d the doctor’s appointment go? Everything alright?”

Stiles glanced at Lydia his lip tugging into a tired half smile, “You want to tell him?” He asked softly running his hand up and down her back soothingly. He hadn’t left her side since what happened with Brunski and Stiles didn’t plan on ever leaving it again.

Lydia leaned into him and then glanced at the sheriff, her face brightening slightly. She rested a hand against her stomach gingerly, “Your grandson is just fine.” She told him her voice soft.

Michael blinked, “My—It’s a boy?” He asked a stupid grin spreading across his face. He stepped forward and pulled Stiles and Lydia into a tight hug, “That’s amazing…thank god you’re all okay.”

Stiles grunted, “Dad, we love you too, but you gotta let go. I need to get Lydia to bed.” He told his father a grin on his lips.

Michael shifted back quickly, “Right of course, go, go rest and we’ll deal with everything else tomorrow.” He leaned in briefly and pressed a kiss to the top of Lydia’s head before patting his son on the back.

Stiles nodded to his dad before guiding Lydia through the kitchen and down the hallway to his bedroom. He pushed open the door and guiding her inside, pausing and glancing around the room. “Let me grab you something to sleep in,” he said softly before moving towards his dresser and pulling the drawer open.

Lydia watched as he pushed things around before pulling out a large flannel shirt, shutting the door and walking back over to her.

Stiles met her gaze as he shifted on his feet and held out the shirt to her, “Does this work?” He asked softly.

Lydia nodding taking the shirt from him watching the way his eyes stayed on her at all times. He never let her out of his line of vision…he was scared. Lydia curled her hand around the fabric and rested it on the bed for a minute before stepping towards Stiles. She saw the hint of confusion on his face but she continued forward until she was reaching for his hand.

Lydia tugged it towards her hesitating for a second before placing it against the swell of her stomach over her high waisted skirt. “We’re fine,” she told him quietly, “You don’t have to be scared anymore Stiles…we’re fine. You saved us.” She could feel her eyes burning once again and she swallowed hard. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat a tear trickling down his cheek as he stared at Lydia for a minute before tugging her into his arms, “God Lyds, I’ve never been so terrified in my entire life,” he whispered into her hair his hand slipping from her stomach and running down her back. The other hand went straight into her hair.

Lydia gripped his body tightly too, leaning into him pressing herself into his heat. “Me too,” she murmured, “I thought I was going to lose you. I thought—the baby.” Her words broke off and her hands curled into the sides of his shirt.

Stiles took a deep breath and then shifted back enough to mate their foreheads together. “You’ll never lose me Lydia, _ever_.”

Lydia nodded, the feel of tears slipping down her cheeks registering in her head. She sniffled keeping her grip heavy on him. She stared at him for several minutes before tilting her head slightly and hesitantly brushing her lips against the corner of his.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut and he shifted his mouth connecting their lips together and then cupping her cheek as he moved his mouth over hers, slowly. The kiss didn’t last long, but when Stiles pulled back he wasn’t sure what to make of it and by the look on Lydia’s face she didn’t either. He nudged her lightly, “Change…let’s get some rest.” He told her, the taste of her still on his lips, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

Lydia swallowed heavily and nodded before turning towards the bed and lifting the shirt up. She glanced at Stiles and then at the door to his room. She didn’t want to leave, “Can you turn around?” She asked quietly.

Stiles was silent for a minute before nodding and turning around so she could change. He heard her unzipping her skirt and he closed his eyes trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. Less than five minutes later he felt her hand on his arm. Stiles turned around and the sight of Lydia in his blue flannel took his breath away. The shirt swallowed her whole and he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

He nodded towards the bed, “Go ahead get in, I’m just going to change real quick too,” he replied finally prying his eyes away from her and heading to his dresser. He changed quickly pulling of his flannel, shirt, and jeans and tugging on a t-shirt and sweats.

Lydia watched Stiles make his way over to the bed and she pulled back the covers for him. She saw him hesitate before sliding into the bed beside her. He moved around for bit and Lydia couldn’t help but notice he couldn’t seem to get comfortable. So, she shifted towards him making his movements immediately stop. Lydia pressed herself against his side curling into his chest and resting her head beneath his chin.

Stiles glanced down at the strawberry blonde and his heart warmed. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her tight against him as he finally relaxed against the mattress. This was what he’d been missing. Stiles knew they were going to have to talk about that kiss, but right now…Lydia was alive, their son was okay and she was in his arms for the first time in a long time. Just for tonight, he was going ignore everything else and just focus on this moment. For tonight he’d lie to himself. He’d pretend Lydia was his that they loved each other and this…this would be the first of many sleepovers to come.

A small smile pulled at Stiles’ lips as Lydia’s breathing evened out. Yes, she was his and he was hers. He let his eyes drift shut, his body growing heavy. His phone vibrated on the dresser where he’d left it after changing. The text that popped up from Scott would change everything…but for now, for now Stiles and Lydia slept blissfully unaware of the changes happening around them.


End file.
